


Car seat Mako

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a tragic one-sided Makorra; Mako is a car seat with a red scarf in Korra's car, Korra and Asami hook up on top of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car seat Mako

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by this post http://korrapuffs.tumblr.com/post/104737664026  
> This au made me really happy. So thanks, korrapuffs :)
> 
> I'm also a terrible writer, so you know, it kinda blows.

The car door opened with a click and there she was again; Korra.. such a goddess. Mako could swear she was everything good in the universe. She was kissing someone and he secretly wished it was him. If only Mako were a real human; too bad, he was just a car seat with a red scarf, Korra had no way of ever knowing how he felt or that he was even alive. He wasn't even really alive, he didn't have a heartbeat, never had to eat. He was just a thing with a conscious.

Korra had a woman with her today, and a beautiful woman at that. She had long dark hair and green eyes, a cute hairclip in her hair. She looked pretty flustered as well. Upon closer inspection, they both looked pretty flustered.

"Asami" Korra whined "Shut the door please, I can't wait any longer"

'Oh no' Mako was suddenly aware of what was about to happen. He felt a little aroused, but tried to ignore it. He found he was unable to; they were kissing again and Korra was also trying to pull Asami's shirt off and vice versa. 

Asami broke the kiss and motioned to Mako "Korra, can this car seat go down?"  
"Oh yeah, the handle is.. wait, let me do it"

Korra touched Mako's handle then and oh yes, Mako was really aroused now. He was flopped backwards and his red scarf fell off. Mako couldn't help but be a little upset about that, his best friend ‘Scarfie’ was on the floor of the car now and it would probably take Korra at least a month to figure out where it had gone. 

Asami was licking Korra's nipple, making Korra shiver, she used this as an opportunity to switch positions. Korra was underneath now and Asami smirked when she saw the other woman's expression. She leaned in and whispered "You can't be afraid to mix it up sometimes" while biting Korra's earlobe, Korra shivered again. 

"Take me for a spin?" Korra's voice caught in her throat and Asami planted another kiss on her lips.

“Scarfie?” Mako asked “this is pretty hot, can you see it?”  
“You’re disgusting”

"You know Scarfie" Mako thought out loud "maybe this girl is meant for Korra, I've never seen that look on her face before. They must have had a nice date, don't you think?"

Scarfie didn't respond. 'Whatever' Mako was pretty pleased with this position change, Korra always smelled so nice, like salt and sandle wood and.. and other good things. Mako sighed, he was so obsessed with this woman and he had no hope of her ever loving him back. He was a car seat and that was all he'd ever be, the sooner he'd accept that, the better, so maybe if this girl was the person that could make Korra happy, he'd be okay with that. His thoughts were interrupted again when Asami opened the car door "Come on, I have an idea"  
Korra nodded and followed her out.

The car door was thrown shut and Mako was alone again. Well, not alone, Scarfie was there, Scarfie would never leave him.  
"I like her" Scarfie sighed "I'd like to see her again".  
"Now who's disgusting? but yeah, me too" 

~


End file.
